


Caught in the Deed

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eto watches from afar, as two young ghouls go from training to making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Deed

Eto watched from afar, a mischievous smile gracing her lips, as the two young ghouls began making out. Her glasses slid down her nose and eyes glazed over them, as the blue haired ghoul continuously bit the neck of his lover, her moans and gasps filling the air. 

Oh, how she enjoyed watching them do their dirty deeds and then teasing them when they were all together. It was so much fun seeing Ayato’s pissed expression and Hinami’s flushed face, whenever anybody other than Eto, would tease them.

It became her new hobby, other than writing stories. Come to think of it, she was now thinking about writing a book based off the two now. It would be perfect- filled with both action, adventure, and romance.

Her thoughts were cut by a pleasurable yell, and her eyes shifted upwards, her smile growing as she watched Hinami's first wave of orgasm came.

"Give her a break, damn it." Eto called out, finally deciding to make her entrance. Her smile grewing even wider, as the two froze on spot. 

There was a short pause of silence.

"Eto, what the fuck are you doing here?" Was Ayato's first question.

"I originally come here to see how you and Hinami train," Eto said, "Apparently you two have a different meaning to that word though." 

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Eto-San?" Hinami decided to speak up, her barely audible voice echoing through the room. 

"Yeah, shouldn't you and Tatara be fucking by now?" Ayato added, flashing her an evil smirk, to which she did not return. Her smile disappearing, and turning into a much more serious look. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the usually time."

"Ayato-Kun," Eto began, trying to mimic Hinami's sweet tone. 

"Fuck off."

“No no, I think you two should fuck on.” Eto said, her smile reappearing, half expecting him to get even more pissed. Instead, he returned her smile, but his was a shit-eating grin. Without even warning, he suddenly thrusted into Hinami violently, a pleasurable yell escaping her throat and tiny hands curling against his sweater. 

Eto’s eyes slightly widened.

“Well, if you insist, Eto-San.”

\---------------------------------------

Well, pretty short but I enjoyed writing this....XD Hope you guys enjoy it.

tumblr: fattanionsama


End file.
